


It’s Okay

by Master_Kat



Category: Undertale
Genre: Acceptance, All characters alluded to but not specifically mentioned, Angst, Other, Pain, Reader Death, Regret, Resets, So many resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Kat/pseuds/Master_Kat
Summary: A short piece set in a world where the Undertale game turned out to be reality, and the player (reader) has a lot of regrets.





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my first (posted) work! If you find anything off with the grammar or have any critiques or just want to say what you thought about it, please leave a comment.

Ragged gasps tore from your chest, each one punctuated by the sharp pain of broken bones digging into flesh. Every step sent searing pain coursing through your body. It was okay, you told yourself. It wasn’t anything you hadn’t felt before. After all, this wasn’t your first reset since the monsters were freed and you learned that little game you had played wasn’t just a game. 

With each step exhaustion began to set in, the feeling in your limbs dulling until it felt as though they were turned to stone. Determination was the only thing pushing you onwards now. It always had been in times of struggle, but this time was different. You no longer held the determination to live, to cause another reset. No, all you had now was the determination to say goodbye.

Without warning, your legs gave out, causing the ground to rush towards you at an alarming speed. It was okay. You couldn’t feel the broken ribs digging into your lungs as you hit the cold, hard ground or the sting of your wounds as your blood spilled from them. The only thing you felt now was the cold blade of regret stabbing at your heart, freezing your blood despite the urge to do something, anything to right your wrongs. 

But you couldn’t. You were beyond forgiveness. You knew that now. 

You should have left them alone after the first time. When you appeared before them on the streets, a complete stranger apologizing for playing with their lives like it was some demented game. After you spoke, it had barely registered with you what was happening - a flash of blue, the screeching of tires, then blackness.

It was okay. You deserved it and every death each new reset brought upon you after all you had done.

Originally you had thought the resets were a blessing, a chance to finally make things right. But now as you lay broken on a bed of bloodied flowers, you knew it had only been retribution for your sins. You were given the hope that things could be made right only for it to be crushed time and again. A hoarse, bitter laugh echoed around you at the thought. It took you a moment to realize it had come from you - your determination had brought you this far after being thrown back into the underground, but unlike all of the other times it wasn’t enough. It didn’t bring you to those you needed to say goodbye to.

It was okay. It was time anyway, they would understand. After all, people like you don’t deserve second chances, or to say goodbye to the ones who understood the need to right your wrongs. 

‘Kids like you should be burning in hell.’ And that was okay, you told yourself, eyes stinging with tears. At least they would finally be able to move on with their lives once you were gone. No more resets. No more pain. Or betrayal. Or regret. Just the sweet embrace of nothingness that came with death.

And as the darkness began to consume you, you knew that despite it all, it was okay.


End file.
